


{Hard Time: Chapter 2}

by 0shimada_hanz0



Series: Hard Time [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shimada_hanz0/pseuds/0shimada_hanz0
Summary: Continuation of Hard Time Chapter 1. . .While temporarily leaving Overwatch, it is time for Hanzo Shimada to finally search for a new meaning to his life. By exploring the world, he hopes to seek new inspiration to where his new destiny will lie. As lonely as the journey may seem, he is reminded that a close friend is always just a call away.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Hard Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Love

"Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time, erases all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."

-Madame de Staël

In the span of two months Hanzo had found himself busy traveling from place to place. It was rough the first few days trying to get himself back into the routine of relying on himself. However, the weeks in itself had flown by with each destination: Numbani, Rialto, Lijiang, Havana, Bahamas, New York, Nepal, Tokyo, Pohang, and many more. It was almost overwhelming how many diverse cultures settled on the same planet. Their foods were delicious, but Rialto was his favorite by far at the moment. After each exploration it never failed that he would return to his quite room and call Jesse to inform him the day's events. At first it started with simple conversation with the comm-link Jack had given him, but with time Hanzo ended up getting a phone. It allowed him to exchange photos, as well as video call when he was in the mood. It made the experience of traveling alone less lonely. In return, the cowboy would share a few details of his own, but would always complain that the comparison between their excitement was vast. While Hanzo was out exploring and living his life, Jesse remained glued to the team and helping out around the base.

There wasn't much excitement when looking at the grand scheme of things. It was the same tied routine as any other, but what he could vouch for is making up for the boring day whenever his phone lit up with Hanzo's icon. It would happen during the same time every night. Whether it be mid morning for Jesse, in the middle of the afternoon, or the same time frame, Jesse always answered. If it meant talking to someone he cared a lot for, it made no difference to him.

Which is why when Hanzo called him, he didn't hesitate to answer despite it being one in the morning.

"Hey darlin', was wondering when you were going to call."

"Forgive me for the lateness. I just finished eating and taking a shower. What time is it for you?"

"Aw, don't you worry about that now. Tell me how yer day was. Do anything fun?" Jesse turned onto his side in bed. He pulled the phone away tapping the speaker icon. That way he was able to rest his phone against the pillow while he listened to Hanzo comfortably.

Hanzo selected the speaker icon as well while moving onto the bed with his delicious treat to finish off the night. He may have finished eating his meal, but there is always room for dessert. "I found a bakery at the heart of Cairo. It's called Gelato Mio? I don't know if you have heard of it, but the desserts there are delicious."

"Gelato? Is it is good?"

"Yes. I had to run here so it wouldn't melt on the way back."

The light-hearted laugh came from the other side of Hanzo's phone and he couldn't help but chuckle with. Jesse shook his head and felt more in love than he thought. "Sweetheart, you are something else, you know that."

Hanzo hummed taking a bite with no regrets. He swallowed, "I don't see why that would be so shocking to you. Isn't that why you had a crush on me in the first place?" The phone went silent on the other for a brief moment. Hanzo had been rather bold about Jesse's obvious feelings. It was funny because while he was easily mused by knowing Jesse's true feelings, he was always so blind to his own.

"Among other things. . ." The cowboy mumbled.

A soft chuckle came from the archer. "I am only teasing you cowboy. I don't have to see you to know you are blushing. I digress, the day was well. There was a festival, so I walked around and managed to find some food to eat. There was dancing, games, and entertainment."

Jesse smiled softly letting his eyes close. Of course Hanzo would be where the food was. It didn't surprise him at all. It's how it always was when he called. He talked about the places he walked to, the people he saw, and the food he ate. "Honey, that sounds like a lot of fun. Wish I was there with you. I would have dragged you onto that dance floor and shown you a good time." If only it were possible. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his grumpy archer, but he knew that it was good for the man to go out and explore.

"I am sure you would." Hanzo furrowed his brows taking a less joyous nibble of the cold treat.

The change in tone did not go unnoticed. Jesse opened his eyes and looked towards his phone. "You alright, Hanny? No need to sound so sad that I'm not there with you." He smirked.

Hanzo widened his eyes and flushed a little, "That is not the case, cowboy. I am thinking."

"About what, me?"

"Tch-do not be foolish." Hanzo took another scoop of the gelato with his small spoon. "I am thinking about where I will have to travel to next. I am having trouble deciding."

"Why bother? You could just stay there for another day or two. It won't hurt." Jesse turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Hanzo groaned, "You of all people should know that I can't. It would be too dangerous. Staying in one spot for too long could be devastating if someone finds out who I am."

"Fair enough. Let's see. How about Russia, you never said about going--"

"Too cold." Hanzo interrupted.

"What? You went to Nepal. Plus it's not that bad in the spring and summer time."

"Hm. . ." Jesse did bring up a fair point. "Still, I will pass." Hanzo dismissed.

"Okay then, well how about you do this: open up your phone and pull up maps. Zoom out until you see the world. Spin it and then close your eyes. Whichever continent your finger lands on that's where you can go. Just double tap too so you can zoom in and see where specifically you can go. Sound like a plan?"

Hanzo finished up his gelato while Jesse spoke. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. "I suppose it is not a terrible plan." The empty cup of gelato was discarded into the trash beside the nightstand. His phone was taken into hand where he pulled up the app Jesse recommended. The whole world was in his hands. Closing his eyes, Hanzo swiped his thumb to the right then when the time felt right, he double tapped randomly on the screen. His eyes opened and found that a selected location popped up with a red thumbtack locking in the place. "Hm."

"Oh come on. Don't leave me in the dark. What did you pick?"

"Paris. It looks like I will be visiting France."

"Awe." The grown man whined. "You are going to the city of love without me? You better send me some good photos of you at the Eiffel tower."

"I will do my best, but no promises." Hanzo wasn't exactly the type to send photos of himself, let alone take them. It was just far too awkward and felt a bit wrong to him.

"Thanks sugar bee," a yawn sounded out. "Alright well I'm going to hit the hay. Anything else you would like to share?"

Hanzo smiled, "No that is all. Have a good night, Jesse."

"You too. Good night."

ღ

"Gate 3B is now boarding for Paris."

Hanzo lifted his head from the waiting gate area. He stood lifting his duffel bag and guitar case to wait in the line to board the plane. He lifted the ticket looking at the seating number once more. The line thinned down until Hanzo was next. His things were put in the compartments above and was just left with his phone. What an honor to be by a window seat. He gave Jesse a quick text about his departure and when he was expected to arrive. In hindsight it didn't seem really necessary to give Jesse a day by day informational text, but it made the cowboy happy to know he was safe. 

Hanny Bee: The plane is about to depart. I should get to my hotel a little later in the afternoon, but it will probably be late for you. 

Annoying Cowboy: Oh Hanzo you know that won't be a problem for me. Call me when you can.

Hanny Bee: Do not be foolish, Jesse. You need your rest. Have a good night, I need to turn off my phone until I get there

Annoying Cowboy: :(

Annoying Cowboy: At least just tell me when you get to your hotel. You don't have to call me if you are too tired.

Hanzo shook his head and turned off his phone as the plane departed from the terminal. Jesse is far too kind for his own good. Sitting back, the archer gazed out the window watching as the view of the ground started to become smaller. Its sight is replaced by feather-like clouds. The skyline was bright blue following a lighter gradient as the plane increased in altitude. A five hour flight without any stops would be an easy day. A soft sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. 

ღ

The high frequency rumble off the engines that carried the plane slowed to a stop when the passengers arrived at the Paris-Charles de Gaulle airport. The smooth flight lead the arrival time to be a little earlier than expected. It gave Hanzo enough time to call over a taxi to transport him over to the OKKO hotel Paris Rueil-Malmasion. It was a bit expensive for a nightly stay, but it also included complimentary meals, wifi, and spa treatment. Two of the three things is all Hanzo needed. 

The taxi driver stopped at his intended destination. Graciously, Hanzo thanked the man and paid him before walking out to check himself in. The hotel was pretty cute and quaint. As small as it looked from the outside, the architect really knew how to resolve it to look spacious on the inside. The red and black theme felt comforting in a way. The same could be said when he was able to get into his room. A single queen bed, a sliding glass door that led out into the balcony, a crafted oak wood desk, a black rolling chair, a pristine bathroom, a shelf for shoes and hooks to hang clothes on. 

Slipping off his shoes, Hanzo closed the door with the back of his foot and trailed over to the shelf. The tennis shoes were propped up on the top shelf where soon his guitar case would follow. One could never be too careful with their surroundings, so naturally the archer checked each corner and inch of the room like every other hotel room he has resided in. He checked back exits before he walked inside, any possible escape routes--which weren't very many, as well as some possible choices of weaponry if he wasn't able to get to his bow. Confirming the all clear, Hanzo was finally able to relax against the bed. The plush mattress did wonderful things for his back. The smell of a new and clean room helped enhance the peaceful sensation. 

For just a minute or two he stayed in the very position taking three deep breath. Hanzo shifted onto his side briefly to take out his phone from his back pocket.

Hanny Bee: I made it to the hotel

Hanzo stared at the message for another three minutes before Jesse had responded. 

Annoying Cowboy: That's great to hear! Thanks for telling me! 

Annoying Cowboy: I'll talk to you later okay? Reinhardt and Lucio are trying to see who can get the most points in a dancing game. 

Annoying Cowboy: It's getting pretty intense, sugar, but if you need anything just call me ;)

Hanny Bee: Very well. I don't want to be the one to interrupt such an important mark on history. I will talk to you later tonight.

Annoying Cowboy: Alright. OH! Don't forget you owe me that photo. Okay I gotta go, love you.

Hanzo felt his heart drop to his stomach. His thumb swiped over the message gazing at the words "love you". Did Jesse realize what he just texted? The archer took a deep breath and typed away at the keyboard four words: I love you too. The message was pending popping up three dots. It was a suspenseful move for a response, but stopped and never came. Hanzo highlighted the words and deleted them. He is not traveling the world to flirt over the phone. He was to find his purpose in life again. 

ღ

Putting his phone in his pocket, Hanzo went ahead and got up putting on his shoes again. It was the best disguise he could find. His hair was left down obscuring his face a little. He wore a hoodie despite the weather being quite warm, as well as black jagged jeans with many pockets. After slipping on his shoes he headed out keeping the room key with him as he explored outside the hotel. According to maps, the Eiffel tower was twenty minutes away by car or two and a half hours by walking. The choice was made clear. Hanzo decided walking would be the best way of travel. 

He set out on foot taking in all of the sights Paris had to offer. The streets were busy with pedestrians and Vespa's moving from one destination to the next. On the way pictures were taken to document the experience for Jesse. Now and then he sent photos. At some point a pigeon was thrown in the collection of pictures he thought Jesse might find interesting. He passed by a gas station, some stores, schools, a gym, parks, and walked across streets to get to his destination. 

It was hitting early into the evening when Hanzo had arrived. He had his snack in hand from the store he stopped at on the way. A cute white and blue cupcake logo branded the bag. Every time he dipped his hand in to grab a small pastry it saddened him he had one less snack to relish. Standing in the center of a mini park just by Quai Anatole France, Hanzo looked up at the magnificent structure. After so many years it was fascinating that a historical structure could still be infamous in popularity to this day. 

The bag was rolled up and placed on the ground. With the sun going down the lighting was perfect the way it positioned itself in the sky. Hanzo took out his phone glancing around. Not many people occupied the area--just two. The archer turned himself around so his back was to the outstanding tower. He lifted his phone facing the camera lens towards him. He looked at the circular lens before tapping the screen with his finger. It took the photo, but it was less than ideal. He looked like he hated being there. Perhaps he could try smiling? 

He deleted the photo and repeated the process. Hanzo put a hand in his hoodie pocket while the other aimed the camera a little lower so that it got a picture from the collarbone up. In the background remained the legs of the Eiffel tower. The gradient of reds in the sky looked as if the strokes of a paintbrush let red, orange, and yellow merge horizontally against a canvas. 

The photo was taken--this time Hanzo looked less hateful or dreadful. Pleased, he bent down and picked up the bag of desserts whilst flipping through the few photos he took of himself. He sat on a bench where an elderly woman sat. His posture slouched forward debating through the collection of photos. There were just three of them. One was blurry, the other just showed his eyes, and the third showed part of his thumb against the camera. The most adequate picture would have to be the last. "This is ridiculous." Hanzo shook his head, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. 

"You seem upset. Does something bother you?" A soft tone came from Hanzo's right. 

He looked up and around before letting his eyes fall on a senior lady just a foot or two away from him. She was staring straight out towards the Eiffel tower, but kept reaching in a plastic bag that had thinly sliced bread. Her wrinkly fingers rolled against each surface creating crumbs to throw onto the ground. Hanzo's eyes followed the crumbs that hit the ground. "Are. . .you talking to me?" 

"You are the only one reasonably close to ask, correct?" There was a gentle nature to her question. One that is genuine. 

It would seem Hanzo wasn't the only one who spoke English. Naturally, his eyes fell back to her. "Yes I suppose."

"Then what makes you upset?" Her eyes never once blinked as she kept her gaze forward. 

"I-I am not upset." He stammered. 

The nice old lady chuckled softly and gave a content sigh, "I may be a blind woman, but even I can see that something conflicts you. What is it dear? I can hear your loud sighs and feel the heavy weight on your shoulders." Her accent was something cute to remark. It wasn't heavy in French to the point he didn't understand a word, but there was a twang of difference in the pronunciations. Regardless, her English sentence structure is nothing short of impressive.

Hanzo grunted seeing the grayish film that took over her eyes. Still a pure smile kept her words true. He frowned and looked down at his phone reluctant to answer, "Actually, there is one thing, but it is a frivolous thought not worth mentioning."

"I have heard a lot through my lifetime. I don't think another silly thought will surprise me." Her smile never lifted, but she did look back off towards the tower. Her hands never stopped throwing out crumbs, even when the pigeons started to decrease in numbers. 

Her sweet personality made Hanzo smile by a fraction. He leaned back and looked up towards the top of the tower. "A person dear to me wishes to have a photo of myself by the Eiffel tower, but. . .I cannot bring myself to send it. It feels. . .stupid." It sounded more ridiculous aloud than he thought. 

The wise woman hummed and nodded understanding where the poor man was coming from. "Hm, I myself used to have a dear person who I too cherished. We were high school sweethearts for years, went to the same college, and graduated at the same time. It wasn't until we moved in together did the silly man finally propose to me. I waited two years for him to do that, and when he finally did I said yes. Jacque was a hopeless romantic." She chuckled at the fond memory, "He always brought home a flower and would kiss me on the cheek. Every Friday we would go to a small cafè, a mile away from this park, to buy some bread and pastries to share. Then we would walk to this very place and sit at this very bench. I couldn't go a day without him telling me how much he loved me. How the lights of Paris didn't compare to the shine of my eyes."

Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle. "He told you that?"

"I never said he was bright, but he always knew how to make me smile." She smirked. Her face then looked up to the sky as if seeing something she liked. "Before he passed away, he taught me two valuable lessons of life."

The archer looked over curious. "What was it?"

"Life is shorter than you think. It's why it's so important to be with the company that brings you the most joy." Her hand came up resting against the middle of her chest, "There is no prerequisite to love. It doesn't matter your appearance. It doesn't matter where you come from, nor the experience you have. It is something that becomes a part of you once you feel it." The elderly lady coughed into her hand before straightening her posture again. She ran out of bread for the pigeons that weren't there anymore. "I don't know who this person is, or what they mean to you, but a handsome photo of you should not change any of that if they truly love you." 

It was a vivid reminder to what Jesse had texted before. The two words that have yet to leave his mind. The photo of Hanzo stared at him tauntingly. It felt meaningless, stupid, unnecessary. However, Jesse made him feel the same way Jacque did to his wife. Thinking about it, Jesse would probably do the same things to make him feel better. Jesse would be the one to say I Love You every day if he could. Jesse would give Hanzo the pastries he liked; the food he loved. McCree would go out of his way to ensure Hanzo felt like the only person in the world worth loving. Alas, he tapped the corner of his phone and brought up Messages. He tapped the most recent contact and sent the photo. "I am sorry about your loss, Mrs. . ."

"Bisset."

"Mrs Bisset, if Jacque were here now, I am sure he would continue to talk about your beauty and charming nature." Hanzo looked towards the bag of treats. He took it by the top to place it beside the older lady. "Thank you for the lovely conversation."

Mrs. Bisset smiled looking to her left blankly when hearing the crinkle. Her hand felt for the bag. The emblem of the logo left an imprint for her to feel. Her eyes watered with joy, "Would you mind sharing the rest with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." 

ღ

The walk back was quicker than when he was heading out. The total five hour walk drained him of energy. While socializing with strangers wasn't a day to day task he enjoyed, speaking with the old lady felt important. She said something that left a vital mark to his soul. It was true time flew by with each passing year. It would be regrettable if the act of frivolous thoughts restricted him from speaking his mind. It might be the last opportunity to present itself. 

Back at the Paris Rueil-Malmaison hotel, Hanzo tossed his phone against the bed and took a nice shower. He ordered room service after, then relaxed against the bed as he called McCree. The phone rang three times before the southerner picked up.

"John's pizzeria, how can I help you?" 

The smile on Hanzo's face grew, "Nice try, but it will not work this time." 

"Darn. How's it going baby doll?" 

"Baby doll? It would be better if you didn't remark me as a child, but it went well." 

"Heh, well I'm glad to hear. I got the photo of you by the Eiffel tower. You look stunning, sugar." 

"He had his thumb in the way of most of the photos!" Genji yelled from the background.

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled back, he held the phone closer to mouth, "Hold on sweetheart I'm gonna go to my room." 

It never failed that Genji would always have something to say. Speaking of which, he needed to send another post card to him when he gets the chance. A knock came from Hanzo's door. His eyes followed towards the sound before getting up to open it. Room service had come by dropping off his meal. Obtaining the tray of food, Hanzo closed the door returning to the bed swiftly. 

"Hello?" 

"Sorry, room service brought me my food." Hanzo put the call on speaker again.

"Ah. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! Gorgeous photo, Hanny. Wish I was there to take one with you."

"Mm, I am sure you would have been amazed at the sight. I spoke with an older lady there. She was sweet and told me partially what her love life looked like. It was romantic, Jesse. She did everything with her husband before he passed away, and even to this day she sits in the same spot every day without hesitation."

"Damn, sure sounds like dedication." 

"I have never seen love as strong as that." There was an emptiness to the words. Hanzo felt sheepish when he ate. The subject still felt fresh to his clueless mind. 

"Well when you feel the time is right. I could show you another example of it." The playful tone had dissipated into seriousness. They have been apart for two months now since Jesse has confessed his feelings to Hanzo.

The idea gave butterflies in his stomach. The archer paused and thought about the words. Life is shorter than you think, so pursue the company that brings you the most joy. 

"Hanzo, you alright? I didn't spook you did I? I'm sorry if I did--"

"No, sorry. I was just thinking. I will seek your suggestion about that." Hanzo didn't need to video chat to know that Jesse was grinning at the idea. If the silence was anything to go by. 

"Heh, well I'm glad to hear." He yawned and patted his stomach. "I'd love to stick around chat darlin', truly I would, but I feel like I'm about to pass out." 

"Please do not stay up because of me. I want to make sure you get enough rest."

"Alrighty then, I'll talk to you later tomorrow then okay? Have a good night, Han." 

"Have sweet dreams, Jesse." 

The call ended soon enough. Hanzo exited out of his contacts while he ate. The map icon was pulled up before closing his eyes and letting fate decide his next destination. His finger swiped against the screen before double tapping in hopes that it would work. What a disappointment when he found out the middle of the Atlantic was selected. "Hmph." He tried again, but this time managed to choose a more viable option.

Squinting his eyes, Hanzo read the red map icon suggesting his next location. "Route 66." 


	2. Passion

"If you can't figure out your purpose, figure out your passion. For your passion will lead you right into your purpose."

—Bishop T.D. Jakes

Santa Rosa Route 66 Airport, New Mexico. What might be visualized in the manner of a traditional airport seen in the movies, a book, or grasped through personal experience exceeds the reality of the airport Hanzo had landed in--if it can be hardly coined such a term. What is expected aboard a plane with thirty or more passengers turns out to only be two: the pilot and its passenger. The landing hardly looks like a landing too. There was quite literally nothing but a vast road below, and just enough flatland to be deemed safe to land on. Just a few feet from the landing zone was a building, or what Hanzo initially thought it to be, a shack.

It begged Hanzo the question whether this new idea of Jesse's was a good idea. There was no prior planning, so he was a bit in the dark when it came to getting to his destination. However, It strangely made him feel closer to Jesse participating in a roulette styled choice. It fit Jesse's personality well. He was unpredictable at times, fun, and laid back when it came to doing tasks, yet at the same time he knew the times to get serious. It's an admirable aspect the archer appreciated more than he let on.

Thanking the pilot, Hanzo took his things and started his journey towards a nearby motel he was advised to stay at if he planned on leaving the next morning. Socializing with strangers is not a new flaw that Hanzo has expressed many times before, but a few exchanges here and there were given to the nice pilot. Enough information was obtained that he got an idea of how the small location was laid out. A hotel, that might as well be called a motel, was just an hour walk from the so called airport. Just within that strip of buildings was a museum, diner, gas station, and banking system.

It was just as surprising hearing about it too because as far as Hanzo was concerned he was surrounded by nothing but flat dry land with seldom plants. The heat was another attraction that came with the territory. Waves of heat radiated from the ground disorienting Hanzo on his tracking. There were difficulties trying to figure out how much farther that he had to walk. Pulling out his phone from his back pocket he wiped the sweat from his forehead and noticed the sun icon just on the lock screen. Two digit numbers displayed around 97 degrees, and with low humidity the heat index wasn't too bad, but it meant the archer was to have low temperatures during the night.

The sweat under his arms and along his forehead started to drip down disgustingly, but he was so close. Just a few more meters and he was at the hotel. The two glass sliding doors opened allowing Hanzo to enter inside. He gave out a thankful noise when the inside was far cooler than outside. Bless air conditioning. The receptionist, in her uniform, smiled and greeted the archer. He booked a room for the night obtaining the keys to his new room. He wasn't ready to meet the heat again, but nonetheless moved out of the lobby heading towards his room. The second floor, third room just outside the parking lot had an orange painted door with a cheap gold metal encrusted with the number that matched his keycard. 

Upon entering inside his room, the cool air braced flush against his skin causing him to break out in goosebumps. Both hands rubbed up and down his arms to briefly create some friction. "I am going to give Jesse an earful when I tell him where I am. He caused this." Hanzo muttered slinging off his duffle bag onto the bed. He checked behind the curtains, under the desk, dresser, and the window frames. Parameters were met giving Hanzo a sense of safety. The door was additionally locked, before his hand reached for his back pocket. His fingers tapped at the screen, but just as the call was about to be made the screen went black.

"Hm?"

The side of the phone was hit a few times, as well as the power button. "Work dammit." Unfortunately a bar popped up on the screen blinking a threatening red. Hanzo sighed and searched for an outlet to charge his phone on. He supposed he could take a shower and look around some. Though based off of the heat, he might have to wait later in the evening. Unpacking essential items, the archer headed over towards the bathroom to take a shower for the morning. Some food and a nap sounded like paradise after some cleaning.

ღ

The base was still tumbling with life as usual. McCree sat in the lounge squinting down at his phone. The same usual crease between his brows furrowed in concentration. Not only was he waiting for Hanzo's text, but he was waiting for him to answer him. If his calculations were correct on the flight time and distance between the hotel and the airport, he should have arrived about now. There is the potential for traffic and layovers, but Hanzo would have notified him by now if that was the case. Another possibility could be the time of day. Traveling from country to country within a matter of days can really exhaust a person. A strained huff emitted from the cowboy's lips.

"You seemed stressed."

Looking up from his phone, Jesse noticed a certain sniper of the team holding out a cup of hot tea for him. While Jesse wasn't the type, he could never say no to an old friend. "Thanks, Ana." Taking the cup from her he stared down at the liquid, then took a sip.

"If you keep your face creased like that, you will start looking like Jack." The older woman gave a lighthearted chuckle as she sat down on the couch beside him.

The ease of his facial muscles relaxed, "Would hate for that to happen. One Jack is enough." An equally playful chuckle was made. "No, I am just worried about Hanzo at all."

"Ah," Ana nodded her head before giving a small smile. "You two have been talking a lot lately. It is nice to see you two finally getting along with one another, but Hanzo is used to being out on his own isn't he? I am sure he will be capable of taking care of himself--physically at least. You both are not good with your health." She gave a pinch to his side and then poked at Jesse's temple. "You must both learn how to take care of yourselves better mentally."

Jesse pursed his lips, shooing the captain's hand away, "I-..." Why would he bother arguing with a healer of the team. That was just asking for bad news, "I.. can learn to take care of myself better and I know Hanzo is perfectly capable of kicking ass--hell he's kicked mine before." The smile returned to his lips. The mere frequency of his name was enough to get his heart throbbing again. This had to be love, if not any other underlying medical condition. "But usually he texts me back after he lands or gets to his hotel. We chat and he usually eats something sweet. Ice cream is his favorite you know, the strawberry kind, but he ain't too picky." Jesse found himself rambling on only taking one more sip of the tea before placing it on the coffee table. He directed his attention back to his phone staring at the lock screen that displayed Hanzo's selfie in front of the Eiffel tower.

The old sniper has seen a lot of bickering back and forth, as well as a set of other emotions from a variety of agents. Her job was to be calm and observant. Through these past few months, she has seen a quite interesting development in Jesse. His features were less rugged and he was strangely waking up earlier than he usually does. However, what was more interesting was the improvements to his unhealthy smoking habits. He's slimmed down from a whole bundle a week and a half to nearly three months. While she still highly discourages it, there must be credit where it is due. "Oh dear child, I am sure he is fine. I think you are overthinking it because you care."

Jesse shrugged, rubbing his thumb against the screen, "Well of course I do. I care about all of you. Would hate for something to happen and I can't do anything about it."

"Jesse," Ana took a hold of his chin making him look at her. Her eyes narrowed in a scolding fashion, "I will not sit here and watch you pout about something that is not in your control." Her hand returned to her side. "You are a grown man, now act like one. I know you care about all of us, but how often do you check for a text from Reinhardt when he leaves on a mission--Genji or the others? Lift your head child. I will allow you to figure out things for yourself between you and Hanzo, but until then I want you up." She stood gesturing for Jesse to follow. "Come, you should not be sitting around so much. A little training will pass the time, and I promise you things will be alright."

The gunslinger stood sighing. His hand scooped down, swiping to the side to collect the cup. "Can I at least keep my phone on me in case he calls?"

"Only if you want it broken."

"Fair enough."

ღ

Panorama Diner. It looked like it had faded over time. The sign itself looked like it was hanging on just with lots of superglue and rusted nails. Inside it did look admittedly better as the tiles were shiny and the jukebox played old western tunes. Hanzo could see why Jesse stuck around for as long as he did.

A booth seat was the most ideal. It did not face any customers, nor draw any attention to him. The window gave him a beautiful view of the canyons just to the right of himself. If only the cowboy was here with him right now. No doubt he would keep speaking nonsense about some funny stories and memories about the place. In a daze, Hanzo jumped to the sound of the waiter.

"Hi, welcome to--oh sorry there. Heh, didn't mean to spook you. My name is Cal, short for Caleb, but most people just call me Cal. Anything I can start you off with, sir?"

"Um, a water is fine."

"Alrighty, sounds good to me. Just come into town?"

"Pardon?" Hanzo glanced up a bit confused.

"Are you new around here? We tend to get a lot of tourists around checking out the place. We get people from all over the world, believe it or not. May be a shitty location, but guess fate has a funny way of getting people here."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah, so I'll let you look over the menu while I get you your water." Cal turned around with a bright smile on his face leaving the table.

Cal looked to be in his late twenties--early thirties at most. He was leaner in size, tall, with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a mole on his collarbone from what Hanzo was able to observe. He looked to have an overbite when Cal smiled, probably some dental work as of recent based on his left cheek being slightly swollen. It made him sound a little muffled when he spoke.

"Here we are." Cal placed down the glass of water and reached into his apron to get out a straw. "Find out what you would like to eat yet?"

Hanzo rubbed his goatee glancing down at the specials. "What would you recommend?"

"Oh, me? Personally I really like the Steak 'N' Eggs. Though, Roadkill Burger is quite popular here. And despite the rumors, no we don't actually pick up roadkill and cook it."

"Uh huh." What an odd way to advertise such foods. "I will just take the Steak 'N' Eggs then."

"Sounds like a winner to me. Would you like any sides with that? We have mashed potatoes, fries, steamed broccoli-"

"Steamed broccoli will be fine, thank you." Hanzo folded up the menu handing it over towards the waiter. Gladly Cal took it and smiled back, "Steak 'N' Eggs with steamed broccoli on the side coming right up."

There was a lot about this waiter that reminded Hanzo of Tracer. It wasn't the hair nor the accent, but more so that attitude. She always had a peppy personality to her that Hanzo saw in Cal. He relaxed back against the cushioned booth reaching into his empty pocket. "Hm?" With slight alarm Hanzo searched through his pockets once more, then his back pockets. They both were empty. His hands patted down his person before he groaned. To think he had brought his phone with him. The likely story is that it's still on the night stand fully charged. He supposed that Jesse was just going to have to wait.

A total of fifteen minutes passed by. Caleb returned once to refill Hanzo's cup. The second time around he came back with a plate full of food. On the side was his cup of steamed broccoli along with a fork and knife. "Here we are. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No this looks...delicious thank you."

"Pleasures all mine." Caleb gave a tip of his nonexistent hat before leaving to tend to his other customers.

The plate really did look divine. For a diner that looked to be falling apart, it was almost suspicious how they received luxurious meats. Not to mention the seasoning was phenomenal. He really had to bring his compliments to the chef. The first bite was exactly how he imagined it. It wasn't often he fancied food like this, but it was a miracle on its own in getting it to taste like comfort food.

ღ

As bits of his meal was being consumed, chewed, and swallowed it allowed Hanzo to inspect the colors of the canyon. It's dusty oranges, darker clay reds, and tan yellows reminded him a lot of the old serape Jesse always lugged around. It always felt warm, or so that's how he imagined it to be. The end of his fork poked at the last piece of steak on his plate. Some pieces of broccoli and half an egg was left getting colder with each passing minute. A solemn sigh left him just thinking about the cowboy. He wondered what he was up to at this moment. Probably having fun teasing out laughs from his teammates.

Across from Hanzo, Caleb sat one table down from him. A plate of freshly made apple pie sat perfectly on a small white plate. It steamed as the apple filling started to slowly melt out of place from its perfect sliced state. Glancing up briefly he watched as his customer ate alone. It was a bit sad to look at. Frankly it broke his heart seeing a customer look sad and lonely. His job was to please his customers, make them smile, and impact their thoughts of coming back. No one deserved to eat alone, so he simply cleared his throat catching the Shimada's attention. "I'm on break if you wanna join me. Wouldn't mind the company. That is if you want." He shrugged.

"Oh no, I-I am fine. Thank you." Hanzo gave a short bow before glancing back out the window.

"Suit yourself, the spots still open if you want it." Caleb gestured towards the empty booth in front of him. He slipped out his phone to flip through his feed on social media, then looked through the news while eating a piece of the pie. It melted in his mouth giving him a sweet and tart flavor. Not even five minutes later a darkened shadow casted against his phone. Caleb looked up with a forkful of the pie in his mouth, then smiled. "Well nice of you to join me." He spoke after chewing and swallowing. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. You just passed by here or?"

"Yes. I have been traveling a lot recently without a particular destination in mind. It is how I found this place."

"Oh? Ain't that something'. Must be a millionaire if you are able to travel that much."

"I don't know if I would call it rich, but I get around with what I can." It was as humble of a way of saying it without sounding pretentious.

"Does it ever get lonely traveling all alone, assuming that you are."

"Sometimes," Hanzo hummed, "but if you were given the opportunity to explore wouldn't you?"

"Personally, no." Caleb leaned back using the napkin to wipe his bare chin. "I got all I want right here. Ain't the prettiest thing to look at--" His eyes glanced over to the water damaged tiled ceiling, then towards the wall paper that was starting to peel from this side of the diner. "--but I love working with people. I like making customers smile and getting to know them even more when I do get the chance. Usually when regulars come in it's fun talking with them. I practically know their order in and out. Sure I get some rude customers now and then, but it's just a couple out of the majority."

Taken back, Hanzo rose a brow placing down his fork. "How are you so certain that this is what you want to do for the rest of your life? Would it not be better to search other places to see if there is a better opportunity somewhere else?" He could tell that Cal was giving it some thought. 

"It's a feeling you know. It could just be my stubbornness in me, but I know I really like working with people. I like moving around and interacting with different individuals. I like listening to their stories, as well as where they come from whenever I get the chance to ask. I personally can't see myself being anywhere else. It's the same reason why you do what you do. You do it because of..Uh.. what's the word." Caleb snapped his fingers helping him jog his memory to the best term.

Hanzo only listened, wrapping his head around Caleb's explanation.

"Passion!" He remembered, "Bingo! It's passion." He took a moment to scrape off the remaining filling into his mouth. Nothing was left, but a clean licked plate and fork. "When you find something you like to do, isn't it passion that motivates you to get up and keep going at it. It's the one thing that makes you think nonstop about something. For me it's my job. Call me crazy, but sometimes I have lucid dreams I'm serving a couple and talking with my coworkers in the back. It's the same thing that keeps you traveling everyday ain't it?"

Hanzo pushed the plate away looking out the window.

The change in tone had reflected Hanzo's posture. Cal felt a bit bad, "That is why you travel right? I just assumed since you talk about it like it's something you enjoy a lot."

Cal didn't need to know the issues Hanzo was facing. There was no need to dump his own baggage onto another individual. This was not a therapy session and Cal is just a waiter doing his job. "It isn't that at all." Hanzo looked to the waiter, "In fact, I am traveling to understand if my last job is a passion I want to pursue." However, if it's anything that Hanzo has learned it's that venting to random people has been clearing his conscience better than expected.

"Oh." Cal slouched against the booth giving a nod, "Well did you like your own job, or is it that kind of thing where it has good pay so you stick around anyways?"

"Both." Hanzo's elbow rested against the surface of the table allowing his chin to be supported by his hand. "All in all you would think it is a perfect job, but..."

"..but it has terrible health insurance?"

"No it--"

"--has unhygienic bathrooms?"

"What? No it's--"

"Oh, okay. I get it. You have a coworker whose name is Karen and likes to bother you about the littlest of things just because it's not written in the policy, but it kind of fucks with your moral compass so you do it anyway?"

Hanzo couldn't help but give a laugh, "That. That is oddly specific."

"Sure is, but at least I got you to smile." Cal shrugged, "Anywho I have five more minutes before my break is over, so I'm all ears to understand what makes you hesitant about your last job."

"I want to disclose the pay is not an issue. The people are very welcoming and the environment is very supportive, but I can't help to think there is something better for me out there, which is why I keep searching. I don't want to commit myself to a job if there is something better out there."

"Mm. Yeah that is tough. I am not a good counselor or licensed to that stuff, but from an outside view it sounds like you're just running from it all. Just hear me out. Like you said, you have a good place to stay, nice environment, supportive people, and a great pay. I get the feeling you are just afraid to live with that acceptance."

For a waiter who claims to have no experience with mental counseling he really hit the nail on the head. At first Hanzo opened his mouth to respond, but found his mind occupied relaying the words again before questioning himself. Was he running away from their acceptance?

"You alright?" Caleb asked, a bit concerned. He watched as Hanzo silently nodded. "Good, thought I lost you there for a second." He chuckled, "I'm going to ask you three questions. You don't have to answer them, but think about it for a little while. What are you most passionate about? What gets you up every day in the morning? What's on your mind that you can't stop thinking about? And would you like your check, sir? Four questions."

Giving back a soft smile, Hanzo nodded, "Yes."

Cal stood up and nodded getting back to work. He took his dish and Hanzo's before heading towards the back again. The same three questions ran through his head even when Cal returned with the check and something else on the side. "What is this?" Hanzo gestured towards the styrofoam box that held a little special treat inside.

"It's the least I can do for your travels. It's on the house. Hope you find your passion." The male winked and then went over to another table taking the customers orders. Hanzo glanced behind his shoulder watching Cal for a moment before taking out his wallet tipping the male well.

ღ

Hanzo ventured forth that afternoon checking out the museum, which was sad for his expectations. There wasn't much on display and for the amount of money that he had to pay, he was sure it was a scam. However, nothing felt more rewarding than going back to the motel--hotel. Sitting at the desk he opened up the box Cal had given him and sure enough a perfectly sliced apple pie was inside awaiting to be consumed. Getting out a plastic fork he ate the pie as is. He reached over taking the phone off the charger. "Ngh!" He stiffened seeing the amount of messages spammed on his screen.

The most recent one was an hour ago and it was from none other than Jesse. His thumb swiped to the side unlocking his phone so he could scroll through all of the messages.

12:00PM

Annoying Cowboy: Afternoon Hanny :) 

Annoying Cowboy: How did the flight go? 

12:04PM

Annoying Cowboy: You're probably tired, so just text me when you get the chance.

1:00PM

Annoying Cowboy: Just checking in to see how you are. 

1:32PM

Annoying Cowboy: Everything going alright? 

Annoying Cowboy: Ana tells me that you are probably fine, and while I don't dismiss her confidence I just wanted to make sure that everything is alright on your side. You know?

2:00PM

Annoying Cowboy: Shut the hell up!

Annoying Cowboy: Shit! Ignore that! Ignore that! That was meant for Genji

Annoying Cowboy: DEFINITELY meant for Genji 

Annoying Cowboy: Not you! 

2:01PM

Annoying Cowboy: I love you I promise 

Annoying Cowboy: Miss you too if you can't tell 

Annoying Cowboy: Okay now I'll shut up 

Hanzo gave out a laugh eating more of his pie. He would ignore the small hiccup, but it would be funny to tease Jesse a little. Bless his poor heart. Tapping at his icon, Hanzo pulled up his contact to call. The phone rang just once before Jesse picked up on the other line.

"Oh darlin'! It's so good to hear from you. Sorry about the spam, heh, had some spare time on my hands and decided it would be best to--"

"Watch out!" Exclaimed a voice in the background.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" A very feminine soft voice spoke.

"Get off the damn phone, McCree!" A more rough sounding voice yelled. It was probably commander Morrison.

"Would you give me a damn second? I'm speaking with my boy-..Hanzo." Jesse leaned into the phone, "Give me a second sweetheart."

Hanzo rose a brow, "Jesse if this is a bad time I can--"

"No, no. You are my priority at the moment." There was a brief echo and then nothing but silence. "Okay, we're good now."

"What was that all about?" The Shimada chuckled.

"Nothing."

"Jesse."

"Okay, I was in one of them training sessions, but it's fine. It's fine. Now let's stop talking about me and focus on you. Where are you this time?"

"Um..Route 66 I believe. Yes, Route 66."

"Really? Hm. Okay, well what do you think of it?" Jesse shimmied against the bench inside of the locker room.

"I went to a diner and had some steak and eggs. It wasn't too bad. I also got free apple pie, so it shouldn't be anything to complain about."

There came a long gasp. "Then you have been blessed by the Gods themselves. Shoot, aren't you a lucky duck. Was the flight nice?"

"Fairly, yes. It was a pain walking to the hotel, but at least this place has air conditioning. I will take the hot any day rather than the cold. How was your day?"

"Fairly good. Was worrying about you some."

"Just some? You texted me a bunch of times within the span of an hour or two and then personally walked out of training just to talk to me."

"Touche, Shimada. I ain't lying though when I told you I miss you."

Hanzo went quiet for a moment swallowing back a few words, but decided upon forcing them out. "And that you love me?"

"Oh Hanny, of course I love you. I cherish my boyfriend."

"Tch-boyfriend? How can you say that so casually?"

"Mhm, isn't that what we are? Boyfriends? You seemed pretty into before you left. Unless that kiss of yours was just a cruel tease."

Hanzo felt himself blush, "N-No I liked it too."

"Heh, yer so cute when you stutter." A huff was heard making Jesse smile big. A silence met the two. Just their breathing and shifting being picked up on the line until Jesse finally had the guts to ask Hanzo, "Did you find what you were looking for today? I know you've been traveling for a few months now--feels like an eternity though."

"I think so?" The archer sighed tipping his head back, "I don't know. If I am honest with myself I'm not even sure if what I am doing is right. It is the same thing every time. I go somewhere, find out something new and then... then end up in the same position--Lost." Thrusting his hands up frustration, he took another bite of his apple pie. "I just want to find out where I belong. I want to feel it. The only thing I feel is... is..." loneliness. "I have yet to find what makes me feel passionate." What are you passionate about? "There must be a reason I get up in the morning." What gets you up in the morning? "The only thing I'm certain of is I can't get you....out of my head." There was a sudden realization; an epiphany that was coming together like a lock and key. "Jesse I will speak to you later."

"Hanzo wait. What did you sa-"

The phone disconnected. Hanzo cupped his mouth slouching back into the chair. "I can't stop thinking about McCree." He leaned forward now, "I can't stop thinking about, Jesse." The words repeated three more times as the sentence would make more sense through its repetitious cries. What are you passionate about? What gets you up in the morning? What's on your mind you can't stop thinking about? What are you passionate about? What gets you up in the morning? What's on your mind?

"I love Jesse McCree. He is the reason why I get up in the morning, and I cannot stop thinking about him." Hanzo slowly picked up his phone seeing messages from Jesse again, "The cowboy is my passion."


	3. Wisdom

"Simplicity, patience, compassion.  
These three are your greatest treasures.  
Simple in actions and thoughts, you return to the source of being.  
Patient with both friends and enemies, you accord with the way things are.  
Compassionate toward yourself, you reconcile all beings in the world." 

\- Lao Tzu, Tao Te Ching

Hanzo rubbed his eyes as he looked off the balcony. The sun was shining against the Mediterranean Sea reflecting like diamonds. A few seagulls flapped their wings spreading them to let the tips slice through the wind. They then would glide around in circles twitching their heads to the shadowed movements below. He inhaled once keeping the air in his lungs for a moment containing the fresh salty smell before exhaling it out. At some point late during the yesterday evening plane landed in Ilios. He notified Jesse when he landed and then texted 'good morning' to prove he slept that night at the hotel. His sleep schedule was ruined, but it did not stop Hanzo from moving place to place. However, he could not complain this time. Room service has been nothing but lovely and the hotel was phenomenal. Waking up to a breakfast in bed could not have made him feel any more welcomed.

Recalling two nights ago, he had hung up on Jesse coming to the realization of his own passions. The cowboy was still on his mind. It made him blush thinking about Jesse saying, "I love you". Perhaps then Hanzo would not have believed it, but with growth he has come to see the signs. Genji has told him of it plenty. It did not take a genius to see the signals. They were together now yet separated. Caleb read him like a book the way he was running from his feelings. Feelings he could not let go or be left behind. The old lady in Paris--the sweetest lady Hanzo has met outside of Overwatch--has warned him of missed opportunities. Every day brings an unpredictable future, so it is best to live it like there will be no tomorrow.

The archer rubbed the back of his neck glancing towards the water finding himself dazed in his thoughts. "Why is this hard? I am making it hard on myself, aren't I? It is simple, Hanzo. You have feelings for him. You cannot deny it. Your heart was racing, and you can't help but smile when he speaks." Helplessly, Hanzo put his hands on his face groaning, "Why did I leave in the first place? It is obvious where my purpose lies."

"Mama, why does that stranger talk to himself?"

Hanzo perked his head looking to his left. The neighboring room held a residence visiting on vacation. One of the little kids must have caught Hanzo talking to himself, which would explain the odd look from the mother and her quietly hushing her child to get inside. The sliding glass door closed with a clicked.

Wonderful, the neighbors think he is crazy and there is still a dilemma hovering over his head. What other events shall the day bring upon him?

ღ

The weather was nice enough to wear white shorts with his black t-shirt. His legs were still protected by the armor that was around the prosthetic pieces up from the knee down. Casually Hanzo walked down the concrete tiles down the walkway between the hotel he stayed at and others interestingly built houses. Having showered, changed, and meditated for thirty minutes, Hanzo believed some fresh air would be beneficial. The buildings he past was round in structure; one on top of the other. They were not like anything he has seen in the states. Most apartments or houses were square or rectangular, but these were built from a different material. They were made of concrete and smoothed down. Blue and white were popular colors seen painted on each building.

Approaching the middle of the roundabout, a beautiful tower with a bell on top rested under the glow of the sun. A bouquet of flowers surrounded the tower with bright pinks, purples, and greens. Taking out his phone, Hanzo took a picture of it before sending it to Jesse. A close up of the flowers were taken along with a variety of pictures consisting of buildings, the ocean view, sky and Hanzo himself. The archer was returning to the center of the area to capture another photo of the flowers when a brute force had him stumble forward.

"Watch it!" A round of giggling occurred as two teens made a run from alleyway between a flower shop and restaurant by the ocean side where Hanzo had just come from.

A low sounding groan came from where the two troublemakers just ran from. A raspy man's voice called out as he spoke in his native language, "Help... Oh my. Help."

Hanzo quickly looked behind him following over towards the distressed voice seeing an older gentleman in his early eighties struggling to get up. Hanzo came rushing over crouching down beside the man. "Do you speak English? Did those people hurt you?" He grabbed the man's cane and helped him get back up.

Very slowly the older man patted down his pockets with shaky hands. "Wallet... My wallet is gone." With a thick heavy accent, the words were not clear to make out immediately. However, with a few context clues it was not too difficult to figure out. 

"I will find it for you." Hanzo was about to make a run towards the directions of the thieves, but a hand grabbed at his shirt tugging at it weakly.

"No. No."

"No? It will only take a moment. I saw then rounding the corner, so they won't be able to get far-"

"No. Let them. Let them be. It is wise to choose your battles, this one is not meant for me." The man coughed into his hand looking down at a few scrapes against his hand from the fall. "Oh my."

"At least let me call the police, they can bring medical help for you." The injuries were minor from what Hanzo could see, but he wanted to ensure that he was alright before he left.

"Mm, no it is minor." He wiped the back of his hands against his pants leg, "Could you help me? My home is not too far from here. I have band-aid's at home. I would do it myself, but my hands are too shaky." The hunched senior slowly started to turn. His movements reminded Hanzo of a penguin. Those legs were stiff waddling side to side before taking it one step at a time. His balance was not terrible with the aid of the cane he leaned on.

Behind his shoulder, Hanzo looked back fighting back the urge to go after the two teens. They have no regard for the elderly and most strangely the old man did not seem to care either. He returned to the stranger's side walking with him following the rest of the way home. What were three steps for Hanzo was double for the victim. As a result, it took thirty minutes for a walk that was supposed to be ten. "Is this your home?" The Shimada asked, stopping in front of a half-broken shelter before him. The roof was nearly caved in being held by nothing but some of the concrete that was still lasting. Three of the windows were broken in and the front door was barely hanging by its hinges.

"Yes. Yes, it did not survive the storm we had. Be careful when-when you come in."

Hanzo slowly pushed the door opened looking to his left and then his right. There was some furniture, but barely enough to seem cluttered. A musky smell stained the walls due to the salty hair. The humidity served no justice to minimizing the scent the inside gave. However, there was a collection of photos resting neatly against the wall just above the couch. It was the only room in the house that was not destroyed.

The man opened on of the bathroom's cabinets taking out a box of Band-Aids and some antibiotic ointment to put on. When he made his way over towards the couch the older man sat putting everything down at a turtle's pace. "I thank you for the help. I did not see them. I was off to the flower shop and they ask for money. I am not fast, so they are impatient and toss me."

The archer helped as he listened, "Was there anything important to you in that wallet? I can pay you back the money they stole, but I am not sure about other items." His eyes glanced up towards the man then back to his hand.

"Hm...I have license, but I do not drive anymore. I have ten dollars for food. There is a coupon for five percent off on purchase of flowers. Materialistic items that are easily replaced. Those boys do not know what they do. They are desperate for money. They are at a greater-greater loss than I am." He rose his hands after being cleaned and bandaged. Another smile wrinkled his face. His white beard stretched down off his chin thinly an inch or two down. "Thank you. Thank you." With both hands he shakes Hanzo's vigorously before letting go and pushing himself off the couch. "You stay for tea? I hope tea is good and you like."

Some of the medical items were collected to be put away. Hanzo was thankful to be of service for the man, but was unsure whether to stay for not. "Are you sure? I do not wish to intrude."

"Nonsense, nonsense." He shuffled over towards a small electric stove and put on a pot of water. Two mugs were collected with each containing a bit of sugar and a teabag. "You help me, now let me help you."

ღ

The two sat on the couch mug in hand. The steam wisped off the top emitting a warmth. "You didn't have to do this. I am just a mere stranger to you and yet let me into your house and make me tea Mr..."

"Arien. Please, please call me Arien. There are no strangers here, just undiscovered friends." Arien took a sip of his drink with both hands. Hanzo could see that Ariens hands were still shaking. Mostly likely due to a disease--Parkinson's is what he believed.

"How long have you lived here, Arien? You mentioned about a storm coming through, why not go somewhere more safe and less exposed?"

"Oh. Yes, my late husband died five years ago from-from--." The words were having a hard time translating but seeing the way Arien shakily gestured towards his neck Hanzo understood. "--cancer. We built this house together and promised one another we would die in this house together. If nature wishes to remodel our home, I will not interfere with its hard work. It took millions of years for our Mother to make its islands, to form its hills, to create its land. It feels wrong to repair its work within days for the land it worked years to make. I am the last of my generation, so I am comfortable where I am."

"Hm." It did not seem logical in Hanzo's eyes, but the morality of this man's views sparked his interest greatly. It reminded him of someone he knew, but he could not quite pin the name at this second. Taking another sip of the tea, he smiled taking another. The archer sighed softly, "I am sorry for your lost. How long have you two been together if you do not mind me asking?"

Glancing up from his cup, Arien hummed trying to recall the number. His eyes scanned the photos pinned to the wall. "It would have been our fiftieth year tomorrow, but we have been married for forty-five years." Shakily, the man put his mug down in his lap looking back to the Hanzo. "My husband was a cheeky man. Came from Australia to explore like you. We crossed paths during our teens and became friends until he finally asked me out at park. I was...oh my, eighteen. Four years later we get married and vow our protection to one another until it is our time to go."

"Forty-five years of marriage. That is impressive." He could barely keep a friendship for a year let alone make a mend with his brother until ten years later. However, there must be credit where it is due. There has been an improvement in his attempts to communicate. His comfort with Jesse has been far better and the relationship with his brother has been nice. Speaking of, he would have to grab a postcard before he leaves and mail it to Genji. "It is not often relationship last that long. Perhaps the world could take note of your secrets."

Arien began to chuckle, "Do you have anyone you care about?"

Swallowing some tea, he nodded, "I have a little brother named Genji. I also have a few friends."

"Have you ever grown a seedling to a flower?"

"When I was six, but it died."

Arien gave out an airy laugh, "Maintaining a relationship is similar, but without terrible demise. They both involve hard work and care. If there is one thing missing you can expect the system to fail. When you are given a seed, it will need three things: water, food, and secure environment. The plant needs to be cared for to grow; a relationship needs care for it to grow. It has to be fed conversation, drink from love, and grow with guidance." Arien looked over towards the beautiful photos taking in the smiles, the love, and nurturing relationship that had been grown carefully through the years.

A lot of the conversation was notably needed for Arien. He looked to need a friend to talk to, someone to share his feelings. Being the only surviving family member left, who knows how lonely it has been. It's why Hanzo stuck around. Arien needed someone to talk to, and in return the Shimada was able to receive a different perspective of life. Hearing stories allowed Hanzo to live in Arien's shoes for a while to see through his eyes. Before Hanzo knew it, an hour turned into two; two became three and then four. Hanzo continued to ask question, giving a brief glimpse of himself before sharing a nice meal with Arien. Apparently, he was a professional making Avgolemono for his guests. There was not much to be disappointed about either because the meal had a tang to it, which added flavor. The protein that came from the chicken filled Hanzo up. The warmth satisfied his senses.

"I have never met a man like you, Arien."

"Hopefully, it is not bad to hear." He chuckled in a raspy way. All the talking had started to chip away at his vocal cords.

"It is meant as a compliment. I am still trying to improve on my wording as not to offend anyone. You live a unique life I hope to see myself living. I want to have a good grasp of the world as you do. I want to walk the path you walk and not take too many steps ahead and fear the fog will lead me to a cliff."

"That is where you must trust your partner to help lead the way with you. What you may see might not be the same perspective as your companion's. I can tell you worry lots. You must be highly organized and good at what you do, but that in turn makes it your weakness." Arien nodded as if understanding those feelings himself. "There was a time I too was like that. There is faith for you that your worries will be sated, my friend." Looking over at the ticking clock, Arien hummed. "I am afraid I have held up too much time. Please have more tea on your way out. Keep the mug as your souvenir, traveler." He turned pushing himself off the couch. It took Hanzo and some momentum to get him standing. His hand took a few tries grasping at his cane, but once he got it Arien was able to collect the dishes. Only Hanzo beat him to it first. "Please let me, perhaps you can tell me more of your stories."

"Oh. I believe I told you all of them." He hobbled when turning around, then slowly made his way over towards Hanzo. The dishes clinked against the walls of the sink being rinsed thoroughly. With clean bowls and mugs, Arien could not thank Hanzo enough for the company. He tied up a container with the soup in a plastic bag handing it off to Hanzo out the door. Three times, the Japanese man bowed his thanks even after taking the bag.

"Thank you. I am glad to see you are safe now."

"It is nice to see younger generations helping people. Just make sure that you take time to help yourself."

"Hanzo."

"Hm?"

"Please, call me Hanzo." There was a slim chance they would be meeting one another again regardless. "We are friends after all?"

Slowly the older gentlemen smiled pleased. "Stay safe on your travels, Hanzo."

ღ

The return to the hotel was charming. Each time the wind blew by stray strands of hair elegantly swayed with the breeze. There were not a lot of lights scattered around the area. The natural light from the moon created enough for Hanzo to see where he was going, but in exchange for little light the stars glistened like small fireflies. Their glimmering glow illuminated the sky. Not too far along, the waves from over the barrier the surrounding buildings were constructed on heightened the surreal lullaby of pure tranquility.

It was good enough; the archer cracked the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. A nice current of air flow tainted the air with a fresh smelling aroma. On the bed, Hanzo laid down with hands propped behind him to support his head—which were being supported by pillows. Briefly Hanzo closed his eyes swallowing the bit of saliva hanging in the back of his throat. He focused on the comfortable silence in the room envisioning himself back at the base.

What did it smell like?

The ocean. There is a salty smell to the air that is frequently in the halls. However, the rooms smell different from one another. The cafeteria always smells of beef stew while the training room was nothing but sweat and other questionable odors.

What does it feel like?

Humid—A humidity that sticks to the skin during the evening hours. It is not completely discomforting. Modified AC units throughout the base allows there to be a dry draft, but once the outside is met, nature proves to take over.

What does it really feel like?

There is something that is missing from Hanzo's thoughts. A speck of memory he must really search for before an answer is summoned. It is not humidity he stops at but the invitation. The base feels inviting; the people there make it feel inviting. Every individual agent has tried their best keeping him afloat. The only times he found himself sinking is because of his own self infliction; a self-infliction that rings in his ears reminding him of his past mistake.

Ring

Ring

Ring

There is a divide he wakes himself up to. Hanzo sits up quickly realizing the ring is coming from his pants pocket. Fishing out his phone, he falls back against the bed. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Darlin' or should I say good night?" Jesse chuckles. A long pause suggests the latter. "If you are tired why don't you go on and head to bed."

The offer is hard not to take up. The day of socialization really wears the archer out. Turning onto his side he inches his way up the bed. "Why don't you tell me your plan for the day while I fall asleep. It is always nice to hear you while I sleep." The words seemed forced to say with a clear sign of fatigue.

"Falling asleep to my voice. Don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a sign to be more enthusiastic."

"No... No... just speak. I like your voice."

"Well, I woke up to your texts. The pictures are looking better every time. It's good to see that you are having fun." There was a shift and a soft grunt, "I can't say I will be doing too much today. At least I do not—oh! I believe I do have an important mission that is coming up. Jack gave us a small debrief by sharing a file with some of us. Looks like it will be somewhere near Russia. Zarya will be joining Genji, Tracer, Symmetra, Mei and I on the mission so that should be fun."

The heavy feeling in Hanzo's eyes were threatening to close. Each time he found himself relaxing all his body would. His breathing started to slow fighting back the round of sleep to hear more of Jesse's schedule.

"Probably means we will get more of the details pretty soon. I will keep you updated on how everything goes. Perhaps I will even be nice enough to get you a souvenir." There was some faint breathing Jesse could indicate on the other end of the phone. It was not shallow per say, but a type of breathing when your nose is stuffy and utilizing your mouth for air is the next best thing. "Hanzo you still with me, sweetie?" Jesse allowed a few more minutes of silence before smiling, "Goodnight Hanzo. Hope I will see you soon." Pressing a kiss to his phone, the gunslinger hung up pushing himself out of bed to get ready for the day. 


	4. Final Decision

Through the rise of the early morning, Hanzo stayed at the hotel for one more night. It was not often he stayed in one place for too long, but admittedly, he had started to reach his limits on how much energy he was using traveling day after day. While a week of just sleep sounded ideal, realistically it was not a good idea. After a lovely breakfast and trip to the gift shop, the archer routinely used fate to decide his next spot to venture forth. With closed eyes he let the sun briefly shine down against his pale face to soak up much needed vitamin D. Flicking his thumb across the screen, a whole minute went by before his finger tapped twice against his phone. Hanzo looked down noting the red thumbtack landed somewhere in California. Upon further analysis that red pin suggested Hollywood as his next location. Another place Hanzo has yet to visit. He remembered McCree and a few others being assigned a mission there once. If he can correctly recall the omnic his team had to secure was very rude and impatient. Hopefully, the negative encounter would not reflect most of the residence there.

The rest of Hanzo's day consisted of catching up on sleep at the hotel and preparing for his flight the next morning. However, before such luxuries could be done, Hanzo scrolled through his phone looking for cheap alterative flights. There were two: a flight that took him to WAS airport in Washington DC, Virginia, which he could then take to LAX, Los Angeles, California. By the time he would arrive in Hollywood it will be 3 in the morning the following day, so sleep was a priority for the day's agenda. The balcony curtains were pulled shut, but the door was left open. The sound of the ocean waves and cawing seagulls were perfect ambiance of sleep.

\--

Said ambiance of sleep was taken advantage of instead of treasured. Everything up to now was going perfectly fine. He woke up in time, dropped off a little gift to his friend Arien before departing, and the flight left on time. Though the flight from WAS to LAX was a nightmare. Arriving to Washington was rather nice considering the amount of time it took him to get there. However, the change in atmosphere was not pleasant in the slightest. Being deprived on sleep for the first thirteen or fourteen hours to the states did no justice to his patience. A man reclined his seat back practically giving him little to no room to sleep, the stench of feet soured his mood, loud snoring, an upset baby started to scream, mild turbulence giving him a restless feeling, and some moody kid that started to kick his seat during the last few minutes of the flight.

It took everything inside of him not to shove the man's seat up, scold at the stinky human, or yell at a young child. The only good it would do is give terrible impressions, but deep down in the depths of his chest there was a glimmer of hope there would be bliss in the bed and breakfast room he booked. It was agonizing waiting to get off the plane. Since he was towards the back there really was not a sensible way of pushing everyone to the sides and getting off himself. The life lesson of 'one at a time' applied in these situations strictly. As such, the archer waited; he waited some more; waited for the middle section to finally board off until finally he was given the okay. The silence was something he could not wait to endure. Perhaps then the idea of slumber would be easier.

\--

It was around 5 a.m. when Hanzo arrived at the bed and breakfast. His room key was given with the welcoming smile of an older lady who had been running the place. She mentioned how there would be a plate waiting for him on the table when he was ready, which was music in the archer's ears. Having dealt with one of the worst experienced flights, the complimentary breakfast was not ignored. However, the massive wave of texts from Jesse were. Beep after beep he had troubles settling in and wining down when his phone was constantly vibrating all the time. "What is this time?" Hanzo grumbled picking up his device to see a stream of words that meant nothing to him in the moment. The number of times he's had to provide Jesse with his location and when he landed was starting to irk him. For months he has been doing the same repetitious behavior for the sake of Jesse's sanity, but now it was starting to take a toll on his.

Keeping up the responsibility was getting tiring, so simply turning off his notification drowned out the annoying buzzes and beeps distracting him from his peace and quiet. Hanzo managed to distribute his items where they needed to be in order for the room to be more comfortable. Tired, but hungry, the archer followed down the stairs behind a couple that looked to be headed the same direction. The bed and breakfast glimmered in an old-fashioned aura. The wooden stained stairwells, carpeted floors, grey and black photographs hanging on the walls with the scent of something sweet lingering around each corner. This wasn't a lemony hotel by any means or dusty motel room. It was the same warmth from a grandmother's house serving homemade meals for its guests.

In the dining area rows of plates with food were strategically placed. By each plate was a white card with the guest's name. Each held a different meal for the individuals staying. It gave a more intimate feeling, as if the owners of the business cared about his wellbeing. Hanzo sat down by the neatly written card and began to eat. Immediately he noticed the quality of the cooking. His waffle was rich in flavor with the drizzle of maple syrup on it. On the side were freshly sliced strawberries served with a side of squeezed oranges. On another plate was a steamy hot biscuit coupled with warm butter that melted in his mouth. Each flavor was welcomed bursting two main taste of sweet and salty. After the pleasant meal, Hanzo left the bed and breakfast with his wallet in pocket. The bits of energy received from the filling meal was enough to encourage him to walk around and explore a bit. The streets were filled with a diversity of people compared to Route 66. Flamboyant men stalked the sidewalks giving Hanzo a wink or a flirtatious giggle. While amusing, he didn't seem to show any interest. A vendor even tried tagging the Shimada down, waving her artificial hands in the air.

"Hey you sir! Ah, yes, you. Don't tell me you are walking around without ever hearing about the new augmentations you can get to your hands and eyes. They will make you far more attractive than you already are. Want to hear more?"

"No thank you." Hanzo dismissed, shaking his head. His eyes focused back on the path he was already walking, but it would seem the woman wasn't swayed. She skipped over to him facing the archer as he walked.

"Are you sure? I see you have a sick tattoo, that must have hurt. With this new surgery, it is affordable and painless. Everyone is getting it to improve their looks inside and out."

"As I have said, I am not interested."

"How can you not be interested if you have never checked it out. I have a few brochures that will surely change your mind, all you have to do it—"

Hanzo stopped glared with a sharpened look, "I. Said. I. Am. Not. Interested."

For a second the words didn't seem to stick with the sales vendor, but she seemed to have spotted another target as a rather wealthy looking woman passed by. "Hey! Madame, have you heard of. . ." Her words started to fade the further Hanzo walked.

Signs of shops started to congregate by a strip of road leading to a theater. He was coming down Hollywood Blvd spotting two shops. To his right when turning onto Goldshire Way a beauty shop sold expensive handbags and makeups. Further down the sidewalk was another shop just past the four-way intersection. Turning right again, Hanzo could tell this store was more conservative with money. There were signs plastered on the display window with bright numbers and letters saying '50% off!', 'largest deal yet!', 'limited time only'. The latter looked to be questionable considering how sun bleached the color to the sign was.

Pushing the two doors open, Hanzo decided to check out what might be a worthy place to shop. As far as first impressions go there were a lot of clothes, miscellaneous items, and shoes on the clearance racks. The Japanese man made his way to the side where less people congregated. Three large shelves stretched against the wall with a variety of interesting items. He gazed at the selection picking up a toy he had not seen in years. In today's age mechanical items are obsolete compared to the new technical advances entertainment has shaped to be. The wind up bird that used to bring so much joy in Hanzo's life was now left to collect dust on the side of a thrift shop shelf.

It felt wrong to leave it sitting a few more years in the same place, so he kept it in hand while inspecting some of the other low-priced items. Towards the back of the shop something had caught his attention. Stopping short in his walk, he reached over delicately taking ahold of the figurine. It was no larger than his hand, but no smaller than the palm of it. It fitted perfectly with its western styled colors and theme. The small figurine was of a horse with its mane shaped to resemble it being blown in the wind. On top of the horse was a completely dressed cowboy keeping its small hand tight around the cowboy hat that threatened to blow right off its head.

It brought a smile to Hanzo's face as he pictured Jesse having something similar inside of his room. If he were to guess it would be on his shelf that was made for collectables such as this. Maybe Jesse would even go as far as to make it a new shelf special for him. That would be something his boyfriend would do. It was bittersweet. Imagining their future gave Hanzo such happiness, but also reminded him of how far they were from one another. It really swayed the archer into considering going back sooner rather than later. There is a lot he's come to realize having been far away from the team. There weren't as many people to greet you in the mornings, or listen to you when you are feeling down. The whole team felt like a family; a family he walked away from because he was too fearful something else would be lost in the process. A deepening regret festered inside of his heart. It was clear he missed McCree and felt lonesome without his company. Purchasing the two items, Hanzo walked out satisfied with his shopping spree. He rummaged his hand through the bag taking out the precious trinket getting a better look of it out in the light. Lifting it up he gazed at it finding he details of the painting to be remarkable. "Oof!" An unknown force pushed up against his side nearly shoving him over.

His grip of the figurine quickly was lost as it fell to the ground. Hanzo looked up seeing someone in a dark purple hoodie pushing through the crowd of people walking with traffic opposed to against it. They were a bit thin in frame and were quick to disappear as fast as they appeared. It was incredible how some people can be rude. Sighing, Hanzo crouched down picking up his gift. Blowing off the bits of rock that got in between the groove of the horse and its rider, fortunately the plastic layering protected the paint and structure from being damaged. Giving out a relieved hum, the archer put it back into the plastic bag continuing to look around for any reasonably priced stores. From his perspective there didn't seem to be many. There were two realms people were living in. Hanzo spotted men and women on street corners begging for money while others were flaunting it. It didn't necessarily come in the price of a new handbag or phone case, but through cosmetic surgeries and extreme body augmentations. There was no true benefit long term besides the manipulation of altering the inevitable.

\--

Around him time was nonexistent in the streets. There was constant traffic, people screaming at celebrities, tourist wandering around, teenagers hanging with their friends, omnics finding their place in society. The time of day didn't stop the free flow of people moving in and out of places. To be around it just for four hours was exhausting for the archer. It was a complete contrast considering Route 66. Going from a near desolate place to a high traffic area could not have been more like the expression 'a flip of a coin'.

Deciding to call it day, Hanzo retired to his room at the bed and breakfast. The family was nice enough to prepare another meal for him, but instead of eating at the table he decided to stay in his room. The fatigue was really starting to hit him. The restless flight tugged at his energy hanging there reminding him of his lack of sleep. Going out hindered his chances to rest up. However, now that he was secluded in silence, a bit of his mental sanity was saved. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Hanzo drank from the bottle of water while checking his phone.

There were a couple of messages that caught his eye, so instead of texting, Hanzo video called Jesse. The phone was propped up against the lamp light on the nightstand so he could speak handsfree. Hanzo shifted back onto the bed pulling the tray of food closer to himself. Briefly he glanced up still seeing the icon popping up. He took a bite of his sandwich chewing for a bit and swallowed. It felt better getting some food in his belly while being in bed. It naturally signaled his brain to sleep, but he didn't want to just yet.

The archer sighed and moved his hands to his shirt tugging it off to get more comfortable. The icon to McCree's contact disappeared connecting to his video. "Whoa there precious. Didn't know you called me to give me a show. I would have prepared myself beforehand, sugar."

Hanzo tensed and quickly tossed his shirt to the side, "Do not be so perverted! I did not call you to provide you any type of entertainment."

"Hold on there sweetheart, I didn't meant it anything like that. It was just a joke." Jesse leaned closer to his phone seeing most of Hanzo's side profile, but he could tell that he was tired. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You look and sound pretty tired, Hanzo. Did the flight not go so well?"

A deep sigh came from the archer, "No it didn't. I don't think I have gotten any sleep since yesterday. I can't remember."

Worried, Jesse sat back in the chair he was sitting in putting on a more serious posture. "Maybe you should take time to rest for a bit. With all this traveling that you are doing, I find that you barely get enough time for yourself. Try taking a week to relax."

"I can't."

"Not for three days? No one says you gotta go out every day and expose yourself. Just stay indoors and catch up on some needed rest. You're worrying me with all of these back-to-back flights. If you can barely remember sleeping the other day, then I think that's a good tale tell sign you need to relax. Seriously, you've been going at this for months sweetheart."

Taking another bite of his sandwich Hanzo nodded silently.

Jesse continued, "Don't make me come over there and make you sleep. I'll personally have Ana lend me her sleep darts just so you can get a few shut eyes in."

Hanzo found himself dozing off staring at the wall. He chuckled when it finally hit what Jesse had said. "That will not be necessary." Another bite was taken, chewed, and swallowed. "I promise to get some rest after this."

"Pinky promise?"

"I am not ten, Jesse. My word alone should preempt you to believe me." Hanzo muffled his words as he finished up his sandwich, then washed the remains down by drinking some water.

"It was just a question, Hanzo no need to get all angry on me." There was no malice in the gunslinger's voice. He knew very well what lots of traveling could do, as well as a lack of sleep. He glanced towards the camera leaning in to take a bite from his own meal. He watched the way Hanzo slouched and mumbled an apology. It broke his heart seeing Hanzo this way. Without being there it was even harder watching through his screen. "Don't you worry, Hanzo I know you're tired."

"That doesn't excuse me from treating you this way." Looking to his camera he noticed the stupid hat that Jesse always wore. He couldn't help but crack a smile, "but I did you get you something today while I was out."

The way that Jesse's eyes lit up was something Hanzo wished he could have captured in the moment. "Really? What is it?" Giddy, the man wiggled in his seat adjusting the hat rested upon his head. "Wait, wait, lemme guess...um. Can I eat it?"

Hanzo grinned looking down at cut strawberries in a small container and started to eat them. "I would not recommend it."

"Hm, alright. Does it smell like lavender?"

"Nope."

"Huh, okay. Is it big enough for me to sleep with in bed?"

"You could probably sleep with it if you really wanted to, but you might break it."

Jesse slumped back in the chair and frowned, "so it ain't you?"

Hanzo perked up and looked towards his phone. "Why...No." His brain fizzled out going back through the questions completely at a loss of words. "Jesse you are insufferable."

"Only for you, Hanny. Now I'm all out of guesses and have no idea what it may be then. You got me on the edge of my seat." Two things came to mind when Hanzo said he had a gift. One being that he was going to come back to the base some time soon and that he was being thought about. Why else would Hanzo be getting him a gift?

"Hm...I don't know now. I think I might make you wait." Hanzo pushed the tray out of his way and laid down picking one strawberry after another to eat.

"Heh, is that how yer gonna play it? How long we talkin'?"

Looking at the delicious fruit he bit down on it, then swallowed thinking it through. "How about a week? I believe I am starting to actually miss your crazy accent, your warmth, and your ridiculous outfit you always seem to wear." A deep-rooted chuckle sent shivers down Hanzo's arm.

A gap of silence made Hanzo worry that the connection failed, but he was pleased to see Jesse working hard to mutter up a sentence. "Does that mean you're seriously thinking about coming back to me? I-I mean the team. You're coming back to the team?"

"Yes."

"What happened to finding yourself? Get lost along the way, my Hanny-bee."

"Yes, and no. I think I have come to realize the things that are important to me and why I am supposed to be at the base. I am there for my brother, to improve on myself through you, and to help others in their own hardships."

"Well I'm happy to hear about it baby, but uh, next week I've been selected for a mission. Jack wants me out in the front lines with another drug trafficking crack down, b-but after I will be back at the base. You can wait for me here; I can tell Jack—"

"Jesse it's fine. I can wait. I would rather arrive seeing you there first, than having to awkwardly wait for a whole week. I don't think it would be useful." Lying down Hanzo moved onto his side finally facing the camera properly. He rested his chin against the pillow feeling a little better now that he has been able to speak with McCree. He feels less irritable compared to earlier. "How about I go on one more trip. I will allow myself to rest for one whole week while you are gone, so by the time you get back we will have both arrived at the same time."

"I like the sound of that. Gosh, now I can't wait for the week to be over. Why you gotta torture me like this? But I'm happy you will get to take time for yourself. We have a lot to catch up on when we get to see one another again. Think you'll be up for a date?"

"Depends how good you will be."

"Oh I'll be on my best behavior for you." Jesse gave a wink and moved his phone with him while walking over towards his bed.

"Hm,"

"Looks like someone is about to fall asleep. Why don't I let you go. I lo—"

"Mm-wait. Why don't you choose my next destination this time? Where is somewhere you would like me to go before we meet up again?"

"Oh. Alright, well let's see." After five minutes it clicked. "Oh how about London. You could go to Kings Row where Tracer's girlfriend lives. They have nice shops there, safe town, and lots of nice people. I could call in a request with Tracer to see if Emily could let you stay over at their place. You can keep both each other company."

The idea didn't sound terrible at all. Hanzo closed his eyes and nodded off giving a soft "hm." It was the best response Jesse was going to get. "Have a nice rest sugar bean. I'll make sure to be waiting for you at the terminal in a weeks' time." Jesse kissed his phone before watching his lover sleep for a little more. The knock on his door made the gunslinger hang up. It would be a long day of meetings ahead.


End file.
